1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature responsive pressure relief apparatus and methods, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fluid pressure relief apparatus of the rupturable type wherein the temperature as well as the pressure of the fluid influence of the operation of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of fluid pressure relief apparatus of the rupturable type have been developed and used heretofore. Such devices commonly include a rupturable member or disk supported in a pressure relief area so that when the fluid pressure exerted on the rupture member exceeds a predetermined level, rupture occurs and fluid pressure is relieved.
In some applications for fluid pressure relief apparatus, the fluid under pressure can undergo a rapid increase in temperature without a corresponding rapid increase in pressure. For example, in the chemical industry where a reaction product is produced, the reaction normally takes place at a certain temperature and pressure. If control of the reaction is lost and it takes place at too high a rate, the temperature can rapidly increase without an appreciable increase in pressure. In such applications, it is generally desirable for pressure relief to occur when the temperature of the fluid under pressure reaches a predetermined level.
Fluid pressure relief apparatus of the rupturable type used heretofore operate primarily in response to the pressure level of the fluid in contact therewith, and while the temperature of the fluid affects the rupture pressure to a small degree, accurate control of the rupture pressure based on temperature has not been possible. Thus, there is a need for a temperature responsive rupturable pressure relief apparatus whereby accurate control of the pressure at which the apparatus ruptures at different temperatures is achieved.